Second Chance
by EmilyArtypants
Summary: The Victim: Jun. The Crime: Griefing. The Suspects: Everyone, including Jun himself. (Rated T for some swearing)
1. Chapter 1

Han flipped the switch, then dove behind her cobblestone wall. A few seconds later, the explosive went off, and she noted with satisfaction that there wasn't a whole lot of smoke. When the ground stopped shaking, Han took her hands away from her ears and walked out from behind her wall.

What little smoke there had been had already dissipated, so she walked through the crater, picking up the dirt blocks that had dropped. She looked back and frowned- her cobblestone wall had taken some damage. If she was going to set off anything more powerful, she would have to move it back or get blown up herself.

Trying to work out how long a time delay she would need to run any farther, Han climbed back out of the crater towards her wall.

Some distance beyond the other side of the crater, a door slammed open on a small house. A boy with dark brown hair stomped out, then stomped over.

"Han, can't you tell me when you'll be setting off TNT?" he demanded.

"Sorry, Clark." Han said, starting to destroy her cobblestone wall. "And it's not TNT. TNT doesn't give that big a bang. And it gives way more smoke."

"Han, please?" Clark asked. "Why do you feel the need to blow stuff up, anyhow?"

"I'm designing better explosives. And why do you feel the need to make weird things out of Redstone?" Han asked, putting the last of the wall into her inventory.

"They're not weird."

"Neither is making things that go bang."

Clark sighed and went back into the house.

"Am I the only sane person in this goddamn world?" Lewis demanded of no one in particular. No one answered, as he was alone in his cabin.

"Han blows things up, Clark can barely craft, Jun makes potions and he's probably on a couple, and Taylor's a psycho, mob-killing griefer!" Lewis said, pacing back and forth in his cabin.

"And I talk to myself." Lewis said. "And I'm about a foot tinier than anyone else. I'm still saner than everyone else, though." he paused.

"That is really sad."

Taylor walked through the night forest, sword out. A slow-moving zombie walked out from behind a tree, and he stabbed it over and over again until it ran out of hit points and died.

"Eff yeah!" he shouted, even though killing a zombie wasn't a major accomplishment. "Take that you mobs! Taylor's gonna whup your asses!"

Then a voice behind him said "Oh, bugger."

Han hadn't planned to run into Taylor when she'd gone out into the forest to test her newest batch of explosive blocks against mobs. She hadn't planned for him to walk into range of one of her more powerful explosions. She also hadn't planned for him to do it right when she was setting it off from a distance away.

Taylor was far enough away to not die, but the force of the explosion threw him some distance, right into a tree. Fortunately for him, Han designed her bombs to produce a minimum of shrapnel, so he didn't bleed too much.

"What the hell?" he demanded as soon as he'd gotten his breath back. Using the sound to find him in near-complete darkness, Han ran over.

"I am so sorry-" she started, but Taylor cut her off.

"Sorry? Who the fuck let you set off TNT in the forest?" Taylor asked.

Han looked a bit hurt. "It's not anyone's forest, so I can set off as much explosive as I bloody well want, as long as I stay far away from anyone's house." She paused. "And it wasn't TNT. I'm making my own stuff, and it's way better than TNT."

"Well I don't need any help. I'm fine." Taylor said, struggling to get to his feet. Han was reasonably sure that he would have accepted help from anyone but her. Taylor had a pretty big ego, and needing help from a girl would no doubt injure his pride pretty badly.

"Han? You're back early." Clark said, looking up from his desk, upon which there was a bunch of Redstone stuff.

"Yeah. I was setting off stuff to test it on mobs, and Taylor got caught in one of the explosions." Han said, sitting down across from Clark. "The guy refused to let me help him, and he swore a bit."

"Sounds like Taylor. Will he live?"

"He was alive and conscious when I left, so probably, unless the mobs do him in."

Clark sighed. "I was kind of hoping you'd killed him." he said sadly. Then he shook his head, focusing back on his Redstone device-in-progress. "Taylor is such a jerk."

Han snorted. "You think I don't know? I was there in June, alright?"

Taylor stumbled through the trees, barely managing to stay on his feet. He was swearing under his breath, cursing Han and her hobby, as well as Lewis for letting her play with TNT.

Finally, he saw a light ahead. When he reached it, he found that it was a torch on a fencepost. The fencepost was one of several, forming a complete fence that surrounded a garden attached to the side of someone's house.

The garden was lit by several torches placed along the fence, and there was somebody in the garden, harvesting melons.

"Jun!" Taylor gasped. He fell and grabbed the fence to stay upright.

Jun straightened up, a pair of shears in one hand. Jun was tall and thin, with very short hair and an Asian look. He pushed his glasses up his nose and said, in a bored sort of voice, "Hi."

Taylor tried to stand upright, but it wasn't working. "Healing potion." he gasped.

Jun stood there, the torchlight flickering on his face, for a few moments, while Taylor started to register the pain in his back. Burning, like he was missing skin. He closed his eyes, trying to take deep breaths. Of course, given the nature of his injury, he probably was…

"Do you want it or not?" Jun asked, and Taylor opened his eyes. Jun was standing there, still not smiling, but now he was holding a potion bottle.

Taylor let go of the fence with one hand to grab the potion bottle. The side effect of this was that he fell, landing on his back. He gasped and swore, because his back hurt the most and now he'd _landed_ on it, then he yanked the stopper out of Jun's potion bottle and drank the whole thing.

The potion fixed him, but it left him light-headed and just a bit dizzy. He got to his feet- properly, this time. Jun was standing there, watching him.

"Thanks, man." Taylor said.

"Don't mention it." Jun said flatly.

"I will." Taylor said. "When I go tell Lewis about this."


	2. Chapter 2

"What d'you want?" Lewis asked. He stood, half asleep, in the door of his cabin. Taylor had banged on the door for a good minute before he'd answered it.

"Han's been setting off bombs in the forest and she got me." Taylor said.

Lewis yawned and looked up at Taylor. "Man, i's three in the mornin'. I don' really give a damn." He yawned again. "And you're mouth's workin' so you're fine." That sentence had a strong odour of 'and you're talking crap, too'.

"Jun gave me a healing potion."

"Tha's nice. G'bye." Lewis, sounding unhappy about being woken up, tried to shut the door, but Taylor held it open.

"No. You should do something about her. She's gone too far." Taylor said.

"Don' care. Goodbye!" Lewis snapped. Then he slammed the door with remarkable force for someone his size.

"Damn!" Taylor said, sucking on his fingers.

Clark was frying bacon when Han woke up and walked into the front room. Their house had three rooms; Han's bedroom, Clark's bedroom, and the front room, which was the kitchen, workshop, living room and everything else.

"Thanks, man." Han said as Clark scooped the bacon on to two plates.

Clark shrugged. "You do all the farming and hunting and stuff, so I get this guilty feeling…"

"That you should be doing more work instead of tinkering with Redstone all day?" Han asked, picking up one of the plates. "Yeah, well, you make pretty good bacon, at least."

"Thanks." Clark said. Han sat down at the table and pushed the mess off one side of the table so she could put her plate down. She raised her arm to find it covered in Redstone dust.

"Just great. Can you pass me a napkin or something?" Clark tossed her a dishtowel and she wiped most of the dust off her arm. "And I don't suppose you know where the forks are, do you?"

"Uh… we had them at dinner last night, I think." Clark said, looking at the mess on the floor. Han carefully stuck one foot in the pile against one wall that junk was usually shoved into (Anything important enough to keep usually got put away. Most of the time.) and kicked some trash out of the way.

"We forgot to put them away?" Han asked in a tired sort of way. "Gah…" She turned back to her bacon and picked one slice up with her fingers.

"Ouch." she said, dropping it back on her plate and sticking her fingers in her mouth.

"Uh. Careful. The bacon's hot."

Lewis yawned again and ran one hand through his long hair. It was black and thick, and he was just a little bit proud of it.

He shook his head and walked out the door of his cabin. He stood there, listening to the sounds of the forest, for a moment, then remembered that there were a couple things he wanted to do.

"Number one… let's get Han's side of the story, shall we?" he asked. He walked through the trees, in what he remembered was the direction of Han and Clark's house.

The forest was fairly flat, but every so often he would come across what looked like an explosion crater- only they had trees and grass and things growing in them. Lewis smiled, knowing that that was Han's usual MO for covering up explosion sites- come back later and plant trees in them. It didn't work too badly, actually.

Then he paused. He had suddenly realized that he wasn't going in exactly the right direction- and he wasn't quite sure which direction was the right one.

"Oh, damn…" he said, turning around to see if he could recognize anything. All the trees looked the same. "Double damn…"

Then he heard an explosion. It wasn't especially near, and it echoed, but he could figure out which direction it had come from.

Lewis smiled, and walked towards the sound. When he walked into the clearing where Clark and Han's house was, he saw a fresh crater some distance away. Han was walking around it cleaning up stray blocks.

"Han!" Lewis shouted, waving. Han waved back and ran over.

"Hey, Lewis. How's life?" she asked.

"Pretty good, except Taylor woke me up at three in the morning and demanded that I do something about you." Lewis said. He figured he might as well get to the point.

"It's not my fault that he walked into range of my explosion, right? I was blowing up mobs and he was being pretty quiet- well, right up until he started shouting, which was about a second after I'd flicked the switch-"

"So you did injure him?"

"Yeah, and I offered to help him, and he refused to let me, which was really rude." Han said sulkily. "And I apologized, too."

Lewis nodded. Then the door of Clark and Han's house opened, and Clark walked out.

"Hey, Lewis." he said. "Anything happening?"

"I'm giving Han here a lecture on being more careful with her toys." Lewis said. Han gave him a quizzical look but didn't complain. "And I've got to go see Jun."

"What for?" Clark asked.

"I'm thinking of going to the Nether, and Jun's got fire resistance potions. Plus I'd like to see if I can help- you know, get him something." Lewis said.

"Does Jun actually care?" Han asked.

Lewis shrugged. "He says 'thanks', so I assume so."


	3. Chapter 3

"You know what, I'm going to go with Lewis- get a break from hearing you blow things up. Bye!" Clark said. He waved to Han and sprinted after Lewis, who was already some distance into the trees.

"Hey." he said. Lewis looked up at him. "Hey."

"So… where does Jun live, again?" Clark asked. "All the trees look the same."

"So true… And he lives… um, that way, somewhere." Lewis pointed. Clark slapped himself on the forehead.

When Lewis and Clark arrived at Jun's place (early in the afternoon, because they'd gotten so badly lost), they were greeted by a surprise. Jun was standing there, staring at a crater where his house had been. A few blocks of his garden were intact, but that was about it.

"Jun!" Clark said. Jun turned around, and surprisingly, there wasn't much of an expression on his face.

"Hi." Jun said.

"What the hell happened?" Lewis asked. Jun shrugged.

"I was out getting something and I came back and it was like this." he said all in one breath. Lewis asked Jun a few more questions, but Clark walked over to the crater.

He was no expert, but anyone seeing this crater would be able to tell it was weird. This crater was covered in a thick layer of grey goop, and there was a funny smell in the air.

"Guys, if we want to do CSI or something, we need to have Han look at this." Clark said, pointing at the crater. In response to Lewis's questioning look, he said "She knows explosives the best- maybe she'll be able to give us a few clues."

Lewis and Jun nodded, and Clark knelt down and scooped up a handful of the grey goop. "I'll show her this, but don't touch anything else." he said, then he ran off.

Han was just about to flip the switch for another test when Clark shouted at her to stop. She stood up. Clark was walking over, and he appeared to be holding something.

"How's life?" Han asked him as he reached her.

"Jun's house's been blown up. We need you to come look at the crater."

"Why me?"

"Because you know explosives. Oh, and…" Clark held out his handful of grey yuck. "Do you know what this is? It was completely coating the hole where Jun's house was."

Han leaned closer. She sniffed it, and shook her head. "I don't recognize it. You say it was coating the crater? Like maybe it came from the bomb, or something?"

"Maybe. Can we get a bottle or something to put this in? This stuff is really kind of gross."

"Lewis!" Clark's voice came through the trees, and Lewis turned around. Han was with him. Jun was sleeping on the grass.

Clark kicked Jun in the ribs, because nothing else woke the guy up. Jun stood up, yawning, and asked "Who put the lava in the hole?"

Han looked sharply at the crater. "You said there was grey ick." she said accusingly to Clark.

"There was." Clark said, bewildered. "What happened?"

The crater where Jun's house had been was full of lava. And that meant that all the grey yuck was gone. Along with any evidence there might have been.

Lewis took a deep breath. "We were sitting there -Jun was asleep- and some person walked up and dumped a bucket of lava into it. They were all covered- it could have been anybody."

Han frowned. "The stuff just evaporated? Weird."

Clark said; "Actually, it couldn't have been anybody. Who isn't here?" It was a rhetorical question. There were five of them in the world. Four of them were here.

"Let's go find Taylor- he has some explaining to do." Lewis said.

"You know, that would be more threatening if you weren't four feet tall."

"I'm not _that_ short, damn it!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's split up, alright? Clark and I'll go back to our place to figure out what this grey gop is, and you two go to Taylor's to ask him some questions, okay?" Han asked.

"Ooo, want some time alone with your _boyfriend_?" Lewis was always teasing them.

"Hey! Clark is not my boyfriend!"

"Uh, huh." Jun said. "Suuuure…"

"You know… maybe it wasn't Taylor."

Han looked up from her test. She had a small amount of the grey gop in a bottle in the furnace, and she was watching it intently. "Who could it be, then?"

"Well…" Clark was sitting at the table, his chin in his hands. "Let's think of this like a crime show, alright? Who doesn't have an alibi for around lunch time, which was when Jun said it happened."

Han thought. "Me, Jun and Taylor. You and Lewis were together, so if it was one of you, then you'd both have to be in on it."

"And who doesn't have an alibi for when someone poured the lava into the crater?"

"And destroyed the evidence? Me, you and Taylor. Lewis and Jun were together…" Han said, but Clark cut her off.

"Yeah, but Jun sleeps like a rock. And did anyone besides Lewis see the person? Maybe Lewis made the whole thing up- maybe he did it." Clark said.

"Maybe…" Han said slowly. "But you were with him when Jun's house was blown up, right? Unless there are two people in on this."

"Aargh…" Clark said. Then he shook his head. "Okay, that's opportunity. What about motive?"

Han opened her mouth to say something, but right then the bottle of grey goop exploded in the furnace. There was a lot of panicking, and Han had to sweep up the broken glass.

"Motive…" she said. "We'll have to talk to Jun about that- see if he was arguing with anyone. Could be anyone. What about means? Who had the ability to do it?"

There was a long silence. Then Clark asked "Is there anything special about whatever explosive they used? Is it just normal TNT, or what?"

"Or what."

"You." Clark said in a small voice.

Taylor lived in a house that was probably too big to be called a house. It was twice as large as Clark and Han's house, at least.

Lewis banged on the door. Then they waited. Jun banged on the door, a bit higher up. They waited. Jun kicked the door as hard as he could. Nothing happened, except he got a pain in his foot.

Then, finally, the door opened. "What the hell do you want?" Taylor asked.

"We've got some questions for you." Lewis said. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah… what sort of questions?" Taylor asked.

Jun and Lewis walked in, and Taylor lead them down the hallway to a room with chairs and decent lighting. "Alright… what do you want to know?" Taylor asked.

"Did you blow up my shit?" Jun asked.

"What?" Taylor asked. "Someone-"

"Yes." Lewis said. "Where were you around lunchtime today?"

"I was here."

"Can anyone prove that but you?"

"This guy blew up my shit, I'm telling you!" Jun pointed a finger at Taylor. Jun rarely shouted -he always sounded bored.

"Whoa, calm down. We don't know tha-" Lewis said, but Jun refused to listen.

"He's the fucking griefer who blew up all our stuff in June! He did it this time, I swear-!" Jun started to rant, and Lewis grabbed him by the arm and tried to pull him towards the door. Jun refused to leave. Lewis dug his heels into the carpet and pulled as hard as he could.

"Lewis? You're back early." Clark said. Outside, the sky was dark, even though it wasn't quite night yet. Rain was pelting down, and Lewis and Jun were both soaked.

"Yeah. Thanks to our crazy friend-" he stomped in and pointed at Jun before shaking himself like a dog. "We didn't even get any good answers. We get in there, I ask Taylor where he was around lunch, he says in his house, then psycho here starts ranting that Taylor blew up his shit-"

"Can you not drip on the junk, please? It's hard enough to clean up when it's dry." Han said without looking up. Lewis, in a really bad mood, looked in surprise at the junk.

"You clean? You actually _clean?_" he asked.

"Hello to you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

Jun and Lewis had changed into some spare clothes of Clark's, so they weren't dripping on the junk, and the four of them were seated around the table, watching Han perform tests on the grey glop.

"So you're saying it might not have been Taylor?" Lewis asked, in an even worse mood than before.

"It could have been one of us." Han said. "Jun, Taylor and I don't have alibis for the explosion, but you and Clark could be in it together. Clark, Taylor and I don't have alibis for the lava dumping, although Jun sleeps like a rock, so you could have done it. No one else saw what you say you did."

"You're saying I might have done this?" Lewis asked. "You're saying that Clark and I are in some sort of plot to- to- destroy Jun's house? Why would we do that?"

"That's what we're not sure about." Clark said. "Why?" He turned to Jun. "Have you been arguing with anyone lately? Does anyone have any reason to blow up your house?"

Jun shrugged. He seemed back to normal. "Don't think so. Maybe they were stealing my potions."

"Your potions? Wouldn't those have been destroyed in the- no, not if they took them out first." Han said.

Clark's eyes grew wide. "And the explosion was to cover the theft? Maybe…"

"Fine." Lewis snapped. "What about ability?"

"We talked that over already." Han said. "There's no way this is from ordinary TNT, but if this is special -I'd have to measure the crater to see if it's unusual- then that would point to me as the culprit."

She looked up from shaking a bottle of something to see everyone looking at her funny. "What?"

"Was it you?" Lewis asked.

"No. I was here setting off explosions." Han said. "Anyone would have heard them, if they were close enough."

"Well… there's the problem." Clark said. "We walked out of range pretty early. The only one who would have been close enough to hear would have been Taylor, if he was at his house like he said."

Han sighed, putting down a bottle. "Looks like someone is going to have to go talk to Taylor. I'll do it tomorrow- I'm having no luck with this."

Han lay in bed, thinking. Lewis and Jun were both on cots in the front room, and Jun was snoring.

If Lewis was guilty, then he and Clark and maybe Jun were guilty, although why the guy would want to blow up his own house, he didn't know…

Han's eyes snapped open. What if Jun _was_ part of this somehow? Maybe Jun had blown up his own house while Clark and Lewis were on their way to see him, and then he'd poured the lava in to hide…

Lewis had been there, and he hadn't fallen asleep. If Jun had poured the lava in, then Lewis was guilty, too. Would that work? Jun sets off the explosion while Lewis has an alibi- with Clark. Then Clark comes back to get Han, and Lewis and Jun give each other alibis.

Han frowned. Then why would Jun have said he'd fallen asleep? He could have pretended he'd stayed awake, say that he saw what Lewis saw. And why would they have done it?

Maybe they'd done it to get Taylor in trouble. The guy had a well-deserved reputation for being a griefer, and he was an ideal suspect.

It was making too much sense, but she needed proof.

Clark lay in bed, also thinking.

There were only two names that came up on both of the lists of people without alibis; Taylor and Han. And Clark himself was fairly sure that the explosion had been no regular TNT, although Han had confirmed it.

What if it was Han? What if she had some need for revenge against Jun, or if she wanted his potions or something? Clark and Lewis had gotten lost for a long time before they'd found Jun's house. Han could have gotten there in less than half the time, set an explosion -maybe with a timer- and gotten back to the house before he'd gone to get her. She had all the knowledge of how to make unusual explosives- she could have done it.

What about the lava? Clark frowned. If Han had had to rush back home, then she couldn't have been there to dump the lava.

Maybe she was working with Taylor? It didn't seem like her, but Taylor was the only person unaccounted for at that time.

"Right." Han yawned. "There's a couple of tests I need you to do for me, Clark. I'm going to Taylor's house to ask him some questions, okay?"

"Sure." Clark yawned. He lifted up a piece of bacon with a knife, because they still hadn't found the forks. Jun and Lewis both sat at the table, looking just as tired as Clark felt.

Han reached into one of the few chests in the room and pulled out a couple apples. "I'll eat these. You three can eat all the bacon you want."

Jun cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

Han walked through the forest in the direction of Taylor's house, munching on an apple. She was thinking things over.

She knew that _she_ hadn't done it, although no one else could be sure. She knew Clark well enough to say that he hadn't done it or at least he was acting like he hadn't done it. Jun was a bit weird, but she highly doubted that he would blow up his house without some ulterior motive. Lewis was just a bit too full of himself, but Han doubted he had the stomach for griefing.

That left Taylor. Back in June, the rest of them had been giving him a hard time because he was a jerk, and he had blown up their buildings. It hadn't taken much to figure out it was him, though, and they'd punished him plenty. Maybe he was out for revenge, but she wouldn't know until she talked to him.

Han finished her apple just as she reached Taylor's house. By her estimate, she was well within hearing range of her explosive experiments.

She banged on the door. A few moments later, the door was opened by an irascible Taylor. "What do you want?" he asked, although he sounded more tired than angry.

"I'd like to ask you some questions." she said. Taylor sighed and stepped aside so she could go in, which she thought was unlike him, although she wasn't complaining.

In Taylor's study -the same room Jun had freaked out in- Han and Taylor sat down almost on opposite sides of the room.

"Well?" Taylor asked, somewhat abruptly.

"Have you had any arguments with Jun recently?" she asked him.

"No!" Taylor said, then he made a noise of annoyance. "It's Lewis who's a bloody pain right now. The guy hates me."

Han filed that away in her mind and asked another question. "Did I set off any explosions yesterday around noon?"

"What? What does that have to do with this?"

"Answer the question."

"Yeah, you did. It's bloody annoying, that's what it is. You lot all freak at me if I so much as go _near_ a block of TNT, but you're allowed to invent your own damn…"

"Yeah. That's not my fault." Han said. Then she shook herself. "I guess your alibi checks out, then."

Taylor looked at her in a confused sort of way for a few moments, then started to nod. "My house is within earshot of yours, but Jun's isn't. Very clever. Now, what are you going to do now that you know I didn't do it?"

Han took a deep breath, feeling like she was betraying everybody. "I'm going to ask for your thoughts on this mystery. What do you think?"

Taylor hesitated, then he asked "Are you sure?"

Han nodded, and Taylor started to grin. "I've always _wanted_ to be a detective!"

Han sighed, and then she laid out the facts for him, since he hadn't been present at any of the events. She also told him about her theories. One of them was now garbage, since it involved him. The other involved Lewis and Jun working together.

"Who says they have to be working together? Why couldn't Lewis have done it himself?" Taylor asked.

Han sighed like she was trying to explain something very simple to a young child who wasn't getting it. "He had an alibi for that time- he was with Clark."

Taylor sighed in almost the same way. "And he couldn't have set a timer? The lava would have destroyed any evidence of that- and by the way." Taylor looked at Han with an annoyingly superior expression, like he'd found something she'd missed. "According to Lewis's story, the guy dumped a bucket of lava into the crater. A _single bucket_. According to your story, the crater was full of the stuff."

Han's eyes grew wide. Then she leapt to her feet and said "Damn!" She ran out of Taylor's study and down the hall, out the door into the forest. She took off in the direction of her house, dimly aware that Taylor was following her.

She sprinted as fast as she could, but when she reached her house, it was empty, apart from Jun, who was sitting on the floor, sorting through one of the junk piles.

"Hi." he said. "I'm staying here cuz my house is kind of destroyed."

Han ignored him. She looked over the work table just as Taylor ran in. As Jun expressed surprise that Taylor would dare show himself there, Han looked at the tests Clark had left out. One of them had tested positive.

And it was for a certain chemical that -as far as they knew- you could only find in one mine, a good distance away from where they all lived.

"Damn damn damn!" Han shrieked. Jun and Taylor stopped arguing, and they watched as Han bolted out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark shook the bottle. Lewis had left just after Han had, and Jun was looking through their piles of junk.

Clark watched in amazement as the grey goop tested positive for that stuff you could only get out east. "Wow. That's what made that bomb work?"

"Huh? Sure." Jun said, as if Clark had been talking to him. Clark got to his feet.

"I'm going to check that place out, alright? See if they left any clues behind. When Han comes back, tell her where I've gone, alright?"

"Sure." Jun said. Clark walked out the door.

He decided to run- it was a nice day and even though he wasn't in any particular hurry, it wouldn't hurt. Now… he thought. What clues might they have left behind?

The person's pickaxe would probably have trace amounts of the grey chemical. Or there would be a fresh area cut out of the rock face. Or maybe there would be fingerprints.

About ten minutes later, he reached the door in the side of a mountain that was the entrance to the mine. Just as he reached for the door handle, there was a smashing sound from inside.

He froze. It sounded like someone had broken a pickaxe into useless shards, but not the normal way- from overuse. It sounded like someone from breaking them on purpose.

Clark threw open the door. "Hey! That's evidence!" he shouted. Lewis froze, Taylor's pickaxe raised.

"Is it?" Lewis asked, lowering it. "I am so sorry…"

Clark felt that there was something wrong, but he shook himself. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Le- letting my anger out." Lewis said. "This is… my way to calm down."

"By _smashing our pickaxes_?"

"They don't usually break." Lewis said. Clark looked at him for a moment, then said "Sure. Did you break yours?"

"Yeah." Lewis said. "I- I always do mine first."

"Okay." Clark said, although he wasn't quite sure Lewis was telling the truth. "Can you help me look at the rock face, see if we can find any clues?"

"Sure." Lewis said quickly. He and Clark had just started to examine the rock when the mine door slammed open.

"Get him! He's the griefer!" Han yelled. Clark spun around, just in time to see his friend tackle Lewis.

Both of them went down, and Taylor ran in. Taylor drew his sword and pointed it at Lewis as Han stood up. "Don't move, shorty."

Lewis sat up against the rock face, his hands raised in a gesture of surrender. His face was unreadable.

"What do you mean, Han? Lewis did it?" Clark asked incredulously. Han nodded. She crouched down next to Lewis.

"Why? We found the flaw in your story, and we figured out how you did it, but why?" Han asked. She was genuinely confused. "You don't have anything against Jun, do you?"

Lewis took a deep breath, and suddenly his face stopped being so unreadable. He started to shake, and he put his face in his hands. "Not Jun. Taylor." he said.

"Me." Taylor said. "Why me?"

"No offence, but you are not likeable." Han said, not taking her eyes off Lewis. "Although that is a valid question. Why him?" she asked Lewis.

"He's such a jerk." Lewis said. "He's always telling me what to do, how to do it. Two nights ago I- I just snapped. I- I thought if I blamed it on- on Taylor then-" Lewis paused, taking a deep, shaking breath.

"Taylor's on his second chance. We gave him a second chance after June. If he lost this chance…" Lewis sighed. "Then I'd ne- never have to put up with him again."

"What? You're giving him a second chance?" Taylor asked incredulously. Han folded her arms over her chest.

"We gave you a second chance after what you did in June. Lewis didn't do anything nearly that bad- apart from bruising your ego." she said. "Don't forget that he almost made you lose your second chance, Taylor."


End file.
